Pawn
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: Set during 'Monster's Awakening'. Being captured and held is not one of Raven's favorite pastimes. So what does he do? Why, make plans for Van's destruction of course! And this plan involves a certain transpoter of the wasteland.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own ZOIDS. I don't own a ZOID. I do however have a half built Shield Liger lying next to my bed. Been there for a month now. Eventually I'll finish it. It's got one leg and I'm pretty sure it was giving me the evil eye last night. Go figure.  
  
A/N: This is the other Moonbay/Raven fic I promised you. I don't know that I'll write anymore after this though. Unless you want it. I do still have some ideas for it in my mind. And there's an idea in there for a Irvine/Moonbay/Raven triangle. Hmmm.....Decisions, decisions...  
  
Timeline: Well, this is about the time of Monster Awakening. I think. I'm not sure of the name though. Oh well, you'll recognize it. ^ _ ^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Changing.....I'm changing..."  
  
Raven sat to the side of the red energy cocoon that concealed his Geno Saurer. He was analyzing himself while he was waiting on his organoid and ZOID. He could tell that he was changing more and more each day. Little things he noticed. He was almost suicidally reckless in public. He didn't care to drag out fights and taunt his opponents; only to get the fight over with as soon as possible.  
  
Oh well, he thought as he leaned back against the rock he was perched on. At least he wasn't Van Flyheight. Or Thomas Shubaltz. Those two were absolute geeks. Thomas was falling all over himself to get Fiona's attention. And Van was oblivious to her love for him beyond friendship.  
  
" Hmp. Idiot." He muttered.  
  
Speaking of the idiot, he was sure they knew where he was about now. That meant he would be ambushed soon. Although he couldn't really call it an ambush since he knew it was coming. But that's beside the point. He needed a plan to stall them. Something to keep them from moving him away from Shadow and his new ZOID. He tried to think of something while he drank some of his coffee.  
  
" Freeze!"  
  
He knew that was coming. Imperial soldiers surrounded him with rifles pointed at his head. No big thing to him. He continued to drink his coffee.  
  
" You're under arrest Raven!" One of the soldiers said.  
  
" Is that so?" He said.  
  
" Yes, that's so. Now c'mon!" He said.  
  
*****************  
  
Raven kept quiet the whole time they rode back to the base. He had his eyes closed, but he was very aware to what was going on around him. He could hear them talking about him and things at the base. Didn't they know you were supposed to keep quiet when transporting a prisoner? What a bunch of amateurs.  
  
" See the transporter that came in?" One said to another.  
  
" Oh yeah. I saw her. She was cute." He said.  
  
" Better not let Van hear that. I asked him to hook us up; and he almost cut me in half with his Blade Liger." Said the one from the back.  
  
" Why he trippin'? He's got that Fiona girl." Said the driver.  
  
" Yeah, just steer clear of that transporter, he might just use you for target practice." Said the soldier covering Raven.  
  
Said criminal was smiling to himself. So Van was playing little brother to the transporter, eh? That held possibilities that could work in his favor. She could be used against him. She was a weakness. A weak point to be exploited and applied against him.  
  
It was perfect. He'd be too busy protecting the Zoidian than to think he'd go after the transporter. Why not? He had nothing better to do until he got into his new ZOID.  
  
*********************  
  
The soldiers eventually reached the base. Raven didn't look like it, but he couldn't be happier to be at the base. Those pre-pubescent soldiers talked about the Zoidian and the transporter the WHOLE time. You'd think they'd at least talk about cars or the Blitzball finals, but no! It was girls, girls, girls! He was glad he wasn't like that when he was their age.  
  
He looked over at the gathering of soldiers at the front gate. Including the Guardian Force. He recognized them. Yes, he remembered them all. They had grown and changed a little. Especially the transporter. Now Reese had curves, but this girl had ~curves~.  
  
He didn't remember her name, but he'd get that name out of her later. Along with a few other things. But right now, he needed to have some fun before he turned out like Van. So he caught the girl's gaze.  
  
He smirked in triumph as he observed her breath catch in her throat. Then he just winked at her. Turning at the satisfaction of blush in her cheeks, he sat back as the jeep drove on. This would be fun. 


	2. Interrogation

Raven rubbed the feeling back into his wrists as his handcuffs were removed. So they were going to interrogate him? Well, it was procedure he supposed. Though they wouldn't get anything but irritated. 

The whole Guardian Force was assembled behind them. They all stood against the wall watching him. Except for the transporter. She wouldn't meet his gaze. She found something so fascinating on the ground. 

Raven shoved the guard away and pulled out his own chair across from Colonel Karl Shubaltz. He knew this man was known for being able to get information from prisoners. He was going to have to avoid his questions at all costs. 

" Alright Raven, tell me all about the Geno Saurer." 

" Down to business so fast? Don't you have anything to eat? Maybe a steak? And a salad on the side?"

" Answer me!" 

" Calm down Colonel. You military types are supposed to be in control of your emotions. Yelling won't get you anywhere."

" Answer the question."

" And what question was that?" 

" The Geno Saurer was created as a side effected from the Death Saurer project. You don't just find that type of ZOID."

" Just one division based here? It won't be enough. Your men will be used as target practice and your ZOIDs will be scrap metal." 

Thomas had had enough of him by this point. He didn't like that Raven wasn't taking this seriously and disregarding his brother. He marched over to the table where they were sitting and lifted Raven up by his collar.

" Is that so? That's big talk for someone inside a base. You're nothing but empty threats." 

" Empty? Like the power of your Dibison? Or maybe your bandaged head? All because of me."

" Why you…!"

" Thomas!!," Karl barked," Put him down."

" But-"

" Put. Him. Down. Now!"

Thomas reluctantly let him go. Karl sighed and readjusted his hat. It was obvious Raven wasn't going to talk. He knew he wasn't going to talk, but it was procedure. There was nothing to do now but put him back in his cell.

" Raven isn't going anywhere. He'll talk eventually." 

" Oh I'll talk. But not to you. Only alone and to the girl." 

All eyes shifted to Fiona. Fiona blushed under everyone's gaze. Van and Thomas immediately opposed. 

" Miss Fiona!! You snake!!" Irvine had to grab a hold of Thomas before he attacked Raven yet again. 

" No way! There's absolutely no way we could leave Fiona alone with someone like you!" Van pointed an accusing finger at Raven.

" Not her." He rolled his eyes at their ignorance. He said 'girl', not 'Zoidian girl'. For all they know he could have been referring to Van. But if they were smart then they wouldn't be here questioning him. He twisted in his seat and jerked his head towards the other end of the room." Her." 

***************

Moonbay had been in thought all day. Ever since they brought Raven in that morning. He had been acting strange. His eyes followed her around the room, he winked at her at the gate and he gazed her again when he walked in the room. 

Maybe it was just her imagination. Maybe she was reading too much into this. Maybe the loneliness of the open road was getting to her. Maybe she had been alone too long. 

Hey, why was everyone looking at her? 

Moonbay raised her head to see what she had missed out on." What?" 

" You want to talk to her?" Even the Colonel didn't know what was going on.

" Moonbay?" Fiona turned to her.

" That's right." Raven turned back around in his seat, leaned back in the chair and put his feet up on the table. 

" Forget it!!" Van didn't like that idea either.

As they argued, Moonbay let this sink in. Raven said that he would only talk to her? This was a little more than surprising. She wasn't even sure he knew she existed until this morning. She'd never said anything to him and he never said anything to her. Now he wanted to talk? Alright, now she was nervous.

Well, it wasn't that she was afraid of him. She knew how to handle herself quite well in a fight. She didn't need them to protect her. She could take care of herself. Maybe Raven was challenging her.

" I'll do it." 

Well, if that was true, she just accepted. 

*****************

It took a lot of arguing and many questions of her sanity before Moonbay was allowed to be the one to interrogate Raven. There were soldiers stationed outside. They had orders that if Moonbay didn't come outside and tell them she was okay, they were to shoot Raven. 

Now Moonbay stood against the wall behind Raven. He was still sitting in the chair with his feet on the table and his hands behind his head. She had to think of what she was going to say to him. He was smart. But so was she.

Unfortunately, her curiosity was getting the best of her. She wanted to know why he was focusing on her. If he thought she was weak, he was better off with Fiona. 

" So Raven, why did you choose to talk to me?" 

He didn't answer. He just slightly rocked like she hadn't said anything at all. Moonbay didn't like being ignored. She went up to his chair and kicked the legs out from under him.

********************

" Ah!" 

He crashed on the floor smacking his head pretty good. Raven growled as he rubbed the throbbing pain in his head. He didn't expect her to do that. Maybe yell at him, but he didn't expect that. 

" The Colonel might be restrained by rules against brutality, but I have no problem cracking your thick skull on cement! Now answer my question! Why did you want me to interrogate you?" 

Raven restrained the urge to hit her. But he did get another idea. If he was going to continue his plan to use her as a pawn against Van, he would have to tame that violent side of her's and find out more about her.

While she was still waiting for his answer with her back turned, he rushed her. Before she knew it, she was pinned to the wall with both of her wrists above her head. 

She struggled a lot; but it didn't help. Raven saw defiance and anger in her eyes. She didn't like being pinned down. That told him she was rebellious and the fact that she even accepted to talk to him showed she was independent. 

" An even better question, why did you accept?" 

" To help my friends get rid of a nuisance like you." 

" Stop lying." 

" I'm not lying." 

" You're attracted." 

" To you? Oh, I don't think so." Despite her answer, her cheeks flushed.

" Then why are you blushing?"

She had no answer for that. She just turned her head away and looked at the floor. 

" It's really a shame you know." 

She looked up in curiosity. 

" Such a beautiful girl; so overlooked. You really don't get the attention you deserve. The other little girl; Fiona. She holds all the interest. But that's okay. I know magnificence when I see it." 

*****************   

Moonbay shivered. What was he doing to her? She was being held down and she was letting him hold her down. While he was talking, he would get excruciatingly close to her lips, but just pull away at the last second. His free hand was on her hip and she enjoying the feeling of his body against hers. 

And was it getting hot in there or was it just her?

" What game are you playing?" 

" No game here. I'm just giving you the attention you deserve. You saw how they acted. I mentioned girl and they immediately assumed that Fiona girl. I could have been talking about Van for all they know. You're not appreciated here." 

" What? Of course I am, they're my friends." 

" Appreciated as friend, yes. But as a woman? No. Only Fiona. I can give you that attention. I'm the only one that has." 

" Irvine-"

" Is just playing big brother and you know it. And that's why you're attracted. You're attracted to me because I make you feel like a woman instead of just a friend." 

Moonbay tried to ignore his words. But she couldn't. When was the last time someone told her she looked pretty? Fiona heard it all the time? When was the last time someone told her she was a beautiful woman? And when was the last time she was getting the attention that Raven was giving her?

Before she could think anymore, she felt the most amazing sensation on her skin. Soft, warm lips were pressing kisses along her neck and moving upwards. She sighed as they reached the sensitive area just under her ear. 

" How long has it been since you've felt like this?" Raven whispered against her skin. 

His breathe along her skin made her shiver. Her cheeks became flushed. Her heartbeat came faster. She was starting to pant. Why was she feeling like this? Why was he acting this way? And what was he trying to do to her? 

Yet again, her thoughts were torn away from her as Raven began to nip and suck at her ear. That was just too much. She let out a strangled moan and closed her eyes to give in.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _

" Miss Moonaby? Are you alright?!" The soldiers were pounding on the door. 

Moonbay opened her eyes and looked around. Raven was back in his chair like he was in the beginning as if nothing happened at all. 

" Yes! I'm fine. We're finished for now."

*******************

The soldiers came in and got Raven. Moonbay followed them out as they took him down the hallway. She was trying to figure out what just happened in there. She didn't know if it was real or if she imagined it. 

" Hold on." 

Raven stopped walking and turned to Moonbay. 

" I forgot to give you this back." He removed one of her gold hoop earrings from his mouth and put it in his hand. Then he walked away smirking.

Moonbay stood in shock with everyone else. This was no dream.  


	3. Mirror

Moonbay stood in front of her length mirror; examining her body once again. She was looking for some imperfection or some blemish that had escaped her sight from the last time she checked. She had been standing there for a solid hour; twisting and turning to make sure she didn't miss anything.

Raven's words were still fresh in her mind. The things he said about her being treated like a friend and not woman. The way he made her body react when he touched her and when his lips meet her skin. And how he got ended up with her earring in his mouth was still a mystery. When the soldiers asked about it, all she could do was blush and stammer some excuse about him stealing it and promise she'd be more careful next time.

But the truth of the matter was, she enjoyed the way he made her feel. She liked the things he did. Her skin tingled where he placed biting kisses and the memory of his leather gloves on her skin sent shivers down her spine. And the way he teased her when he spoke; moving in like he would kiss her but pulling away at the last second. Just thinking about it made her shudder.

Moonbay growled in irritation and shook her head to clear these thoughts from it." This is Raven. He's a murderer. He's tricky and he'll do anything to get out of this base. I should not be thinking of him this way." 

Nevertheless, she still thought about what he said. She hadn't felt that kind of attention on her since she had met up with McMann. He had made her feel like a woman. She had felt like he was interested in her and she was very attractive. 

Twisting again in the mirror, she looked over herself. She wasn't ugly. She wasn't obese. Her hips were larger than normal, but she was a woman of color and that was in her genes. Her bust line wasn't overly huge or flat. She didn't have huge thighs and she wasn't a stick. She had a pretty good figure as far as she knew. 

So then, why didn't she get any attention?! Sure she was a bit of a tomboy and she didn't really like pink as much as Fiona, but she liked to be treated like a woman sometimes. Not to the point of a 'helpless' female, but she liked to have doors opened for her too. Just because she knew how to take care of herself didn't mean she had to be treated as 'one of the guys'.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

" Miss Moonbay?! You're needed in the containment cell!" It was one of the soldiers from earlier. 

" What for?!" She frowned. Why would they need her down there? Wasn't Raven was in his cell for the night? Wouldn't more soldiers be more useful than her? 

" Raven refuses to eat unless you serve him. He would not be very useful to us if he dehydrates or gets sick from malnutrition. I was ordered to come and get you ma'am."

_What is that man up to?_ She wondered idly. First, he would only talk to her, now he would only eat if she were there to serve him? This had to be some kind of trick. That was it. It was all a plan of some kind.

Though, she would be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to seeing what exactly this plan was going to consist of. This flirting with danger was starting to get exciting.

" I'm coming!"

***************** 

" I know you're awake. No one could sleep through something like this."

Van stood in front of the bars of Raven's cell. He had his back to him and he gave the impression he was asleep. But Van knew better. 

" Quite the party." 

" We're gathering our forces. Then we launch the attack at dawn." 

" So early? I was really looking forward to sleeping in tomorrow."

Van sighed." Just give it up Raven. Nothing can withstand that kind of assault. The Geno Saurer is finished." 

" Who says it's the Geno Saurer anymore? And as far as giving up goes, you should try it. Because the only person you're trying to convince is yourself. You're wasting my time if that's all you came to do."

" No it's not all I came to do. I want to know what you're planning to do with Moonbay." 

" Is that her name?" 

" Answer the question!" He was getting irritated with all this. He already didn't like that Raven had gotten close enough to Moonbay to get one of her earrings, when he heard he had hidden it in his mouth he almost killed the messenger.

" And which question was that?" 

" Raven…!"

" Careful Van, prisoner brutality is against the rules. You could get in serious trouble."

" If you hurt her-"

" Shouldn't you be worrying over your 'Zoidian'? She's a big girl Van. And don't worry; I'll be a good boy," A menacing grin spread over his face," I **promise.**"

********************

Moonbay walked down the hallway towards the containment cells with a tray of food in her hands. There were no soldiers behind her this time. They figured she would be safe with Raven in the containment cell and her on the outside. There was no way for him to get to her and she was too smart to let him out.

As she ran her key card through the lock, Moonbay felt her heart beat faster. Was she nervous? Scared, maybe? No, she was excited. She was actually looking forward to being alone with a dangerous person. 

" Well, here I go." 


	4. Giving In

Raven smirked as he heard the hiss of the automatic door to his cell. He knew she was here. He could smell her perfume and the food she was bringing with her. It was playtime again. 

He remained still to give the impression he was asleep. She was going to fight him if he went after him head on. It was better to get her caught off guard. When she was close enough to the bars, then he would go into phase two.

She came in looking confident. As if she were in complete control of the situation; which judging by the experience in the interrogation room yesterday, it was clear she was not. Though it was cute she thought she running the show. 

************************* 

Moonbay had taken a deep breath when she walked into the room. Though now she was in here with him. With Raven. Just a feet away from her; separated by a few inches of steel. She felt as though she couldn't breathe at all.

She wasn't exactly afraid of him. Well, that wasn't all true. She did fear what he was capable of. He was smart, dangerous, very strong, he could destroy entire bases without even thinking about it, and he was the only pilot in the world that was an equal challenge, if he wasn't stronger than Van.

She shook her head in annoyance. She shouldn't think that way about him. He was the enemy, Van was her friend. It was not the other way around. She shouldn't think anymore of him than a nuisance. Even if he did make her blood run hot.

" Here's your food ZOID slayer." She opened the food panel and slid in the tray.

Raven didn't move at all. She arched an eyebrow. " Raven? Hello?" 

Yet, he didn't move again. Moonbay knew she shouldn't. She knew she should call someone. She knew she should have someone else do it and she knew it wasn't smart. Yet she did it. 

She unlocked the door and walked into the cell. That little voice in the back of her head was calling her stupid and a fool. But she did it away. She walked a little closer to Raven's unmoving form on the cot in the back of the room the tray of food, long forgotten on the ground somewhere.

 She hesitated, but raised a hand to see if he was even still alive. What a bust it would be for him to just die in his cell from starvation or malnutrition after all he's done. She couldn't tell if he were still breathing because he was lying on his side, so she rolled him over. 

He was…grinning?

Faster than she could register and cry out; Moonbay was grabbed by her wrists and pinned with her back to the cot. Raven was straddling her waist; still holding her wrists above her head and still grinning. 

" Gotcha."

**************************

Raven couldn't believe she fell for it. She actually opened the cell door and she got within arms reach of him. Well, this is what she got for it. She was now pinned on his cot, with her arms immobile and the way he was sitting on her, she wasn't going anywhere no matter how much she thrashed and struggled. 

" Poor little transporter. You should know better than to get in an enclosed space with someone so dangerous. I could kill you now and no one would know about it." 

Moonbay thrashed and tried to throw him off. " The cameras would see you! Then you'd get executed for sure!"

" Oh no they wouldn't," He said in a singsong tone," A little blue bug has taken care of them for me. An annoying little blue bug, but still it did its job." 

**********Flashback***************

Raven was sitting up in his cell. He had been there for an hour and was tired of laying on his side; waiting for someone to come in so he could mess with him or her. This was why he hated detainment; there was nothing to do once they had you. It would be a little while before he could see, what was her name? Moonbay? Yeah, she wouldn't be around for a little while. 

He would have thought more about it, but a giggling noise behind him got his attention. He cast a glance along the wall to see one of Reese's little blue bugs on it. _Oh, great, this I need, _he thought sourly.

" Raven…Raven…the jailbird look doesn't suit you."

Raven scowled. " Shove it you harpy."

" Need some help in there? I could have you out in under a minute you know." 

He raised his fist to smash the bug, but then he thought about it. Reese's little bugs could disable machinery and cloud minds. That could be used to his advantage while he was in pursuit of the transporter. " Take care of the cameras. I can handle the rest." 

He smirked when he thought of the confused look on her face." Just the cameras? No guards, no ZOIDs, what fun is that?"

" Just shut up complaining and do what I said." 

" Ja herr kommandant!!" 

Raven sighed as the little blue bug flew off to do its duty. The only good thing about this incarceration thing was that he was away from Reese. She could be just down right creepy at times and totally annoying the next.

" I just hope all women aren't like that, or we're all going to hell in a hand basket." 

*********Flashforward************  

A look of realization came over Moonbay's face. " You…disabled the cameras?" 

" Mm hmm." 

" No one is…watching us right now?"

" Nope."

Moonbay tried to hold back the slight uncomfortable-ness in her voice. " So why are you still here? Shouldn't you be escaping right now? You know, blowing up things and killing people left and right?" 

" Because I wanted to see you. What, you didn't want to see me? I'm hurt." Raven pouted.

" Why would I want to see you? You're a murderer." 

" Because," He leaned over so there faces were merely inches apart," I'm the only one that makes your blood run hot. I'm the only one that makes you pant and moan with desire. How long has it been since you felt desire?" 

Moonbay could barely find her voice now. He was so close. She could lean up and kiss him if she wanted to. She could feel his breath on her skin and it was making her temperature rise. One of his hands that had been holding her wrists above her head was now on her hip. The feel of his smooth, cold, leather on her hot skin was starting to affect her. 

" That long, huh?" 

She scowled at his smirk." Shut up."

Raven chuckled." You don't have to play hostile with me. I know you like what I do to you. That's why you came back here right? To see if I would do it again? I told you those other boys don't acknowledge the fact you're a beautiful woman. " 

" You think I'm beautiful?" 

His cheeks flushed a little. He hadn't meant to say that had he? Well, it didn't matter now, it was said and she was going to want a reply to her question. He thought fast of the appropriate thing to say. " Isn't it obvious?"

Now it was her turn to blush. But that blush turned to a flush when Raven started to kiss her neck. Then trail down to her collarbone to bite and suck down there. He was doing it again.

" Why are you doing this to me?" She asked breathlessly. 

He paused." Do you want me to stop kissing you?" 

" …No."

" Do you want me to finish what I started in the interrogation room?" 

Moonbay gasped at what he was hinting at. Is that what she really wanted? Did she want to surrender to the desire growing between them? After all this was Raven that was undoing her belt and kissing that spot just below her ear and at the top of her neck. He had killed mercilessly, yet he was sitting on her stomach seducing her and it was REALLY working. 

But he stopped. He just stopped and sat up; no longer holding her hands for his arms were crossed. " I won't continue if you don't want me to. You have to tell me you want this." 

Moonbay thought this over. No one gave her the attention she wanted. She was ignored. Raven was offering to make that all go away and blow out that flame of desire he himself had ignited. No one could see them. She was a grown woman. And she was too far-gone to go back now. 

" I want this." 

" Are you sure?" 

Moonbay grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him down into a hot, open-mouth kiss. Raven didn't know what hit him and had to hold onto the wall when she let him go. Both of them were panting pretty hard. 

" What do you think?" 

Raven looked down at her. She was lying back, supported by her elbows and awaiting his answer while her chest heaved. Her eyes were clouded with need and lust. 

" I think you're sure." 

A/N: Gomen nasai. No lemon. But you could write your own if you please. I'm not good at lemons. That's why I stick to lime. It would be nice to see another R/M fic….Oh, gotta go, my favorite song is finished downloading. *Singing* Ya Soshla S Uma….


End file.
